


14-Knowing Smiles

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Novel, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese. Be prepared, I'm going to start putting more Japanese in! ;P Rant about the world we live in and magick... aka: more character development.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	14-Knowing Smiles

_(Penny's POV)_

"So Suoh-san, I hear you don't like me" I say causally, sitting myself down at the lunch table. The food he was about to eat falls off his chopsticks, as his mouth drops open. He sets he chopsticks on their rest, swallows hard, and looks at me. 

"Sensei.... I..." I raise a hand to stop him. 

Smiling, "Its okay. All over the world people have feared my people. For the things we know, the things we do. We are known more for what other's have done to us than for what we ourselves have done. I won't hold it against you."

"Ah...." Suoh tensely fidgets in his chair. "So... what kind of witch are you then?"

"I'm a Druid." I state motioning for one of the attendants to bring me a teacup. 

"So...so, you've said... Ano... But.." He clears his throat. 

"What kind of witch am I... good or bad?" I say, smiling. "It has come to be my opinion that no person in this life is innately good, nor innately evil... just innately stupid." Fujioka-san chuckles. I smile at her. 

Clearing his throat again, "Then... Ano... What do you do."

"Well, as a Druid I do many things, keeping peace among them. As an Interfaith Minster... well I keep the peace there too. I work towards unified diversity. I try to solve problems, help people. Heal. Read cards. Serve my deities as best I can. Work as a force of Justice upon the earth. But allow me to make myself perfectly clear." I lower my tone, lean over the table, and fold my hands beneath my chin. "I am NO white witch. If someone is unjust to me, hurts someone I care about.... Not even the Gods can stop my wrath. People forget far too quickly that my Mother is the Goddess of War and my Father the God of Death. But I am also a reasonable person. I forgive, probably more often than I should, and I work hard to always to my best. I always try to be fair and just."

Suoh-san looks pale. I sigh. "....Ah."

"I'm not a threat to you, not unless you wish me harm. I don't go out of my way to make problems for people or get involved with their lives. But I'm glad to see what I've said has struck home with you."

"Ah."

"I remember you saying something about parent Gods. How do you know?" Satoshi-kun asks suddenly. 

"Hummm... They will tell you." 

"How?" He asks inquisitively. 

I think for a moment, "How does one know when a storm is coming? How do the birds know when to fly south? How does a woman know when she is with child?" I take a sip of tea. "Somethings you just know. They are told to you in a language that surpasses vocalization." He looks confused. "Somethings you can sense. It is intuition. This is the divine energy directly talking to you. Most people ignore it, but everyone is capable of listening."

"So ka?"

"Hai, I believe so." 

"So what happens when you choose a god to be your parent?"

"No, no, you don't choose... THEY choose." 

"Then what?"

"Then you build your relationship. All things need to have relationships. Instead of thinking, 'I own this, or I am owed something' you think, 'This is what I can do for you, please help me with this'. You pray to them, you offer them food when you eat, you talk to them, you offer them energy, you ask them to teach you things. You get to know them."

"Then they're just like people?"

"In many ways, yes, because we are encountering them through the human mindset. So of course we think about them in a very human way, we relate to them this way." I take a sip of tea, "Especially the Old Gods, they are very human, because in a sense, we were more human then than we are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at how we live, how we communicate, how we travel... we have all this stuff that has made these things become so different than they used to be. We have machines that can take pictures of bones and machines to let us fly, we no longer kill our own food, we buy it. We want to know an answer, we look it up within seconds. We want to talk to someone we call them or text them. Its both fascinating and sad, how estranged from the planet, from each other, from ourselves, we've become."

"But all these things make life easier."

"Yes, but they make bad things easier too... instead of declaring war and marching into battle, we now declare war and blow each other up! We are hateful to people we've never met, we contaminate our own water sources, we pollute the air we breath, poison the land that grows our food. We create chemicals, and weapons, and diseases to kill each other with. We kill on a mass level. Animals, plants, and people. Where is our humanity in these things?"

Satoshi thinks for a moment, "Yeah, but we have good medicine, and food is easier to access... and we have clean water... at least cleaner than in Africa. And we have good education."

"This is true," I nod. "But our ecosystem is dying."

"But we could save it! We could save the world!"

I smile sadly, "Its not the world we're trying to save... its ourselves." Satoshi seems confused. "The world will live on, in a different way, but it will live on. Chernobyl is the proof of this. But we will not see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Chernobyl has been abandoned by humans because of the radiation there. But in the last few years life have blossomed there. Flourished even. Where once the trees were red, they are now lush and green. The abandoned houses have become home to wolves, all healthy. Wildlife has retaken what was our home. Mushrooms are now feeding off of the radiation and grow in abundance... we may destroy what the world is now... but she will always grow anew. We are not needed for this world to live." 

"So desu..." He thinks about it for a moment. 

"I'll take my leave," I rise. "We've spoken of too many serious subjects today."


End file.
